An electrolysis cell is a mechanical assembly for electrolyzing water to hydrogen and oxygen gas. To meet hydrogen and oxygen production requirements, a plurality of electrolysis cells are often assembled in a single module or stack. FIG. 1 illustrates a bi-polar electrolysis cell stack where a plurality of electrolysis cells, cell 1, cell 2, and cell 3, are stacked and electrically connected in series. The major cell stack components are, sequentially: anode electrode 5, solid polymer electrolyte 7, and cathode electrode 3, and cathode and anode chambers located in the frames 10 which surround the components. All of these components are thin, flat and rigid, with the anode electrodes 5 and cathode electrodes 3 having an active area of catalyst, 4 and 2 respectively, in contact with the electrolyte. In order to ensure optimum decomposition of the water to hydrogen ions and oxygen, formation of molecular oxygen, and conversion of the hydrogen ions to molecular hydrogen, uniform current distribution across the active areas of the catalyst is required. Uniform current distribution requires uniform contact pressure over these active areas.
However, uniform contact pressure over the active areas of the anode and cathode electrodes is seldom attained solely through design since each component's dimensions vary within some specified limits due to individual component fabrication by various production methods. Standard electrolysis cells often show compounded component dimensional variations of about 0.007 to about 0.010 inches due to fabrication limitations, with additional dimensional variations of up to about 0.002 inches/inch due to differential thermal expansion during electrolysis cell operation.
An elastic component, known as a compression pad 9, is included in electrolysis cell stacks in order to attain the electrolysis cell stack requirements of uniform contact pressure over the active area of the anode and cathode electrodes, sufficient contact pressure to prevent movement of the electrolyte which causes degradation thereof, and fluid tight seals to prevent mixing of the product gases which can cause an explosion. To date, this compression pad 9 compensates for dimensional variations to maintain uniform contact over the active areas up to pressures of about 500 psig for an electrically conductive compression pad, and up to pressures of about 900 psig for an electrically nonconductive compression pad.
Although the compression pad can compensate for dimensional variations at pressures up to about 900 psig, more and more applications require increased gas delivery pressure capabilities, many beyond the capability of prior art compression pads. Increased pressure requirements were initially addressed by enclosing the entire cell stack within a pressure vessel to limit the maximum load across the compression pad to about 200 psig. In this configuration, the compression pad was vented to the vessel and the stack was operated in a balanced pressure mode, i.e. both gases were produced at approximately the same pressure of up to about 6,000 psig. The vessel plus the pressure controls associated with this configuration, however, added significant weight and expense to the system.
Electrolysis cell stacks without a pressure vessel are simpler, lighter, and less expensive than those requiring pressure vessels. In this configuration, the compression pad is totally sealed, i.e. not externally vented, and must withstand significantly higher pressure differentials, approximately equal to the sum of the highest internal pressure during operation (up to about 1,000 psig) and the compression required to maintain uniform contact. This differential pressure can attain about 1,500 psig while the compression pad 9 can only effectively compensate for dimensional variations up to about 900 psig. Therefore, at high pressures, above about 900 psig, the traditional material and design are only marginally useful as a compression pad.
What is needed in the art is a high pressure compatible, electrically conductive compression pad useful in maintaining uniform contact at pressure differentials up to and exceeding about 6,000 psig.